The present invention relates to a rotary positioning device and, particularly, to a rotary positioning device applied in an armrest assembly.
A pair of armrests is associated with chairs to provide support for forearms of users while working despite the differences in sizes, shapes and preferences of users. This is important for individuals having desk jobs where persons may stay seated for long periods of time and where different users use the same sized chair. It is also important for users that are different in size to be able to adjust the armrest to a lateral position that is comfortable for them. In this regard it is common for the armrest to be selectively rotatable in relation to a support member about a vertical axis.
However, the above arrangement of the armrest and the support is not stable. The armrest is easily rotated in relation to the support member due to an inadvertent force from the forearm of the user.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.